


Happy Birthday Malcolm Reed

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Trip and Malcolm celebrate a birthday. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"No, come on...you have to tell me how everyone found out pineapple was my favourite food." Malcolm Reed said as he and Trip made their way back to the crew quarters.

"Nuh uh, no way. My lips are sealed." Trip laughed.

"Please, it's going to drive me insane not knowing and trust me: you don't want a madman in charge of the weapons."

"Well we don't want that now do we? Ain't these your quarters?" Trip stopped and pointed at the door in front of them.

"Yes. I have a bottle of Scotch I was saving to drown my sorrows with. Suddenly I feel like celebrating my birthday instead. Care to join me?" Malcolm grinned and hoped that Trip would stay: it had been one of the best birthdays he'd had in years and he wasn't ready for it to end.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks."

"And you can tell me all about how I got pineapple cake for my birthday."

"Dang, I knew there was going to be a catch."

Malcolm opened the door. "There's no such thing as a free whisky."

Trip looked around Malcolm's tiny quarters. They looked sterilely clean and anally neat. "Wow. I bet you can bounce a coin off those blankets huh?"

Malcolm smiled. "My family have been in the armed forces since Troglodyte Reed first picked up a stick and hit someone. We're born with a compulsion to fold shirts, do hospital corners and iron socks."

"Iron socks huh? Ya starch your underwear too?"

"Only for special occasions." Malcolm winked and opened up his locker. "Ahhh, Highland Park..."

"That good stuff is it?"

"Good? This is twenty-year-old single malt from Orkney. There are very few things in the universe as good as this."

"Okay. I'm more of a bourbon man myself."

"This will convert you." Malcolm poured out two tumblers of Scotch and handed one to Trip. "Make yourself comfortable."

Trip sat down on the edge of Malcolm's bed, the only space available. Malcolm dropped down beside him and sprawled untidily over the blankets. Taking a sip of whisky he sighed in satisfaction and said, "So, you were going to tell me about the pineapple."

"Damn, you ain't going to let go of this are you?"

Malcolm sipped his whisky some more, "No."

"Hey this ain't half bad." Trip said, as he tasted his drink. "I hope it's strong. It might keep you mellow."

"And why wouldn't I be mellow?" Malcolm moved a little closer to Trip.

"Hoshi found out about the pineapple by snooping in your medical records."

"What?" Malcolm sat up. "Medical records are private."

"Yeah well, Hoshi was out of other options. And the good doctor took pity on her."

"What's Hoshi got to do with this?"

"Oh yeah, the Cap'n put her in charge of finding out your favourite food. I'm told she spent a week trackin' down your friends and family trying to find out what you like to eat."

Malcolm's face split into a huge grin. "So that's what it was all about."

"What, what was about?"

"She was asking me all these questions in the mess deck a couple of days ago. I thought she was coming on to me."

Trip burst out laughing. "Oh God, really? You and Hoshi, that's a good one."

Malcolm frowned, "Why? Is it so surprising that she'd ask me out?"

"No no, I just don't see you two as very compatible that's all."

Mollified, Malcolm took another sip of whisky and leaned back on the bed. "Yes, she's not really my type."

"What is your type?" Trip asked.

"Blondes."

"Ah, I like brunettes myself." Trip said with a smile. "Hoshi didn't manage to find many old girlfriends to ask about your eatin' habits." Trip looked up at Malcolm questioningly.

"No, well, there aren't really very many of them, not serious ones anyway. She'd have been better looking for old boyfriends. Plenty of those."

"Ah, that explains it. You may be a self-contained sorta guy but I never took you for a monk."

It was Malcolm's turn to burst out laughing. "Hardly that."

Trip leaned back on the bed so his face was inches from Malcolm's. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?"

"No." Malcolm's eyes darkened and he leaned forward.

"Me either." Trip whispered and met him halfway in a gentle kiss.

Malcolm reached around the back of Trip's head and pulled him closer, his thumb resting lightly on the pulse point of Trip's neck. The artery there hammered in a lust-fuelled beat and Malcolm lost any thought of self-control.

They rolled over each other on Malcolm's bunk; a battle to see who would get the other undressed first. Trip kicked off his boots and unzipped Malcolm's uniform as Malcolm tugged Trip's down over his arms. Trip realised that Malcolm had very effectively trapped is hands at his sides and growled in frustration.

Malcolm chuckled and bit down gently on the side of Trip's neck. "Patience Trip, there's just a few things I want to do before I get you naked." Malcolm slid his hand into Trip's uniform, loosening the last of the fastenings, and gripped Trip's cock.

"Ahhhh, Mal..."

Malcolm pulled away the confining fabric of Trip's boxers and rubbed his thumb over the precum-slicked head before leaning down and licking firmly from the base to the tip.

"Oh Fuck!" Trip convulsed and tugged his hands out of his uniform. Grabbing Malcolm hard he rolled them both over so he was kneeling astride Malcolm's waist and sitting on a very hard cock. Trip bent down and placed a hard, passionate kiss on Malcolm's lips.

Both whimpering they clumsily pulled and tugged their way out of the rest of their clothes until they lay naked together, erection to erection.

"Oh God, that feels good Trip. Give me more...fuck me."

Trip groaned at Malcolm's words and slid a hand down to cup Malcolm's balls. "Lube?"

"Nightstand." Malcolm gasped.

Trip leaned over to the tiny set of drawers and pulled one open, his eyes widened as he pulled out a shiny purple vibrator. "Toys?"

Malcolm cleared his throat and grinned. "Other drawer."

"Do you want me to keep this out?" Trip asked waving the toy.

"Not on a first date."

Trip put the vibrator back and found the lube, "Bait, huh?"

"I don't need bait. Now are you going to fuck me on not?" Malcolm rolled over onto his knees and elbows and spread his legs open for Trip.

"Sheesh! Demanding much?" Trip licked his lips at the wanton sight, pulled the cap off the tube and slicked up his fingers before slowly circling Malcolm's anus.

"Mmmm, come on..." Malcolm's words were stopped as Trip slid two fingers into him. "...ooooh, yes."

"And here I was thinkin' you were a tight ass."

"Shut up Trip." Malcolm said pushing back on Trip's fingers.

Trip gave up trying to go slow, slicked up his cock and lined up behind Malcolm. He hissed as he sank into the tight heat and gripped hard on Malcolm's hips. Malcolm moved back and groaned as Trip slid fully in.

"Oh Jesus." Trip breathed, pulling back and thrusting back in. "Oh sweet God, that's good." Trip took careful aim and made sure his next thrust hit Malcolm's prostate dead on.

"Fuck!" Malcolm yelped as lightning shot up his spine. "Again." Trip repeated the movement and they fell into a hard fast rhythm that had them panting, sweating and shouting their completion together.

They collapsed on the bed together and caught their breaths. Malcolm lay on his back and Trip curled around him, running his hands over Malcolm's chest and stomach. Trip was starting to doze off when he noticed Malcolm was stroking his hair; it felt comforting and strangely erotic at the same time. Trip felt his cock start to harden against Malcolm's leg.

"Mmmm, more?" Malcolm asked.

"Uh huh." Trip said lazily moving his hand up to rub small circles around Malcolm's nipples.

"When you said you didn't have anyone waiting for you back home...I mean...I heard you had a girl..."

"She sent me a 'Dear John' couple of days ago." Malcolm's hand stopped moving in his hair and Trip looked up. "What?"

"Is this a rebound thing?"

"Hell, no! Mal, no...it's not. That relationship only lasted as long as it did because I was out here and unable to screw it up."

"You 'screw up' a lot of your relationships?"

"Uhhh, that probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have said. Not a lot of them but probably more than I should. The job y'know." Trip sighed as Malcolm started stroking his hair again.

"Yes, I know that one."

"Not a problem for us though?"

"Does that mean you want a relationship?" Malcolm tried unsuccessfully to keep the wide smile from his face.

"I guess that depends on whether or not you let me bring that toy back out." Trip laughed.

Malcolm rolled over so he was above Trip and dropped a kiss on his lips, "I told you: not on a first date, besides...I can't show you everything at once: I have to keep you coming back for more."

"Bait."

"If you like." Malcolm pressed his renewed erection against Trip's and they rocked together, kissing and touching for a while, until Trip bucked impatiently up against Malcolm.

"My turn."

Malcolm reached over for the lube and quickly slicked them up. Scissoring two fingers inside Trip he loosened the tight muscle before pulling Trip's knees up to his chest and sliding his cock slowly in. Malcolm dipped his head to bite and suck at Trip's nipples as they rocked slowly together and smiled at Trip's breathless, needy gasps.

With the edge gone they had had time to explore each other as they writhed on the bed together, tasting, touching and losing themselves in sensual pleasures. Finally though they could hold out no longer and Malcolm reached down to tug hard on Trip's cock as he felt his balls pull up, ready to release. Trip came with a howl over Malcolm's hand and Malcolm moaned as he let go a stream of semen into Trip's tight hole.

Exhausted they fell asleep wrapped around each other, just as he drifted off Malcolm heard Trip murmur, "Happy Birthday Mal."


End file.
